Kleptomaniac
by Jomes-Monas
Summary: You meet James at a club. He's known to be a heart breaker, but you're willing to take a chance.  part 1/2 rated M for mature content.


_That boy can kill you with a smile;_

_He'll see you coming from a mile._

He lays his eyes on you and stares for a while through the haze of the lively club you're both at. He takes a little time to contemplate how he will approach you; as soon as he's finished thinking, he licks his lips and goes in for the "kill".

"Aw, shit, Maslow's on his way… let's move," your friend says, tugging on your arm. You have no idea who this mysterious "Maslow" guy is. "Maslow?" you ask. "Yeah. James Maslow. This guy has a rep of drawing girls in, fucking with them, and leaving in the morning. He doesn't even bother to remember the girls' names. I know it doesn't sound like that big of a deal, but from what I've heard, it's pretty heartbreaking. Come on," your friend explains while tugging your arm again.

"Can you at least point him out for me? You know, so I at least know who to avoid?" you ask your friend. "There," she points to the most gorgeous man you have ever seen. He's very tall. His dark hair falls perfectly on his forehead, and his hazel eyes seem to pierce through you. His eyes here huge, they seemed to blend brown and olive green in the most perfect way. You were mesmerized. Astonished. Absolutely dumbfounded on how amazing he looks. You haven't even registered in your head that you've been making eye contact with him for nearly ten seconds.

After numerous times of calling your name, your friend has seem to have lost interest in getting your attention. "Okay, fine. Have fun getting played, but don't come crying to me," she says in a brisk tone before walking away. You don't care; you don't even notice her leave.

James takes the initiative of making his way towards you. He's about five feet away from you when he takes another good look at you before walking closer to you.

"Hey, beautiful," he coos. The way his voice hits your ears sends a tidal wave of want over you. _Oh fuck, what isn't wrong with him?_ You think to yourself. "Hey," you say back, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Can we grab a seat at the bar? You know, so I can get to know you a little more?" he suggests. You nod in agreement. He puts his arm around you as you walk to the bar. "My name's James, by the way," he says. You tell him your name and he simply replies, "That suits you," winking and flashing his perfect smile.

After a short walk, you take your seats at the bar. James turns to the bartender and asks for a beer. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asks smirking. "No thanks," you say with a smile. You don't want to drink, considering you're not in the mood to and you wanted to stay as sober as you can so you can remember this night. James looks a little taken back, but shrugs it off.

Although the music in the club was blaring, there seems to be a bit of silence between you before James speaks. "Wanna dance?" he asks, holding his hand out. Unlike what your friends have told you, you seen nothing wrong with James, if anything, he's acting like such a gentleman…

Until you begin to dance with him. He dances like a tramp, but it's so good, you can't help but be a little turned on… or a lot…

You switch your position from back to front, so that you're now facing him, faces merely inches apart.

_His kiss is like a rope and chain…_

James leans in and presses his lips against your, kissing you. It starts out being a simple kiss, but gradually heats up. At this point, there's so much sexual tension between the two of you.  
>James only pulls away to pant out, "Let's get out of here,"<p>

_He'll put poison in your brain _

_And nothing you can do to stop it…_

Luckily, James doesn't live far from the club, so you both walk back to his place, holding hands with your fingers interlocked.  
>The second he closes the door, you nearly attack each other, kissing and nipping at each others' lips. Since he's bigger and stronger, he has no problem gaining dominance over you. He pushes your back against the wall, and you involuntarily wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him closer to you. You feel his pearly whites dig into your neck, and gradually move down to your collarbone, leaving many bite marks and hickeys. In between your opened legs, you feel his erection rubbing against you, you can't help but moan.<br>James says nothing. He only chuckles at the sound he'd drawn out of you, and proceeds to suck on your collar bone violently, drawing another moan from you.  
>Sick of this menacing foreplay, you reach down to fumble with his belt buckle. "Oh, no, dear. Not yet," he begins, repositioning you, so you can make eye contact with each other. "Here's how it's gonna go," James says breathily, pressing his forehead against yours. "We're gonna do things my way, alright, darlin'?" he says, his voice laced with lust. You nod frantically, agreeing with him. "Good," he says then kisses your nose.<br>He carries you to his room and effortlessly tosses you on the bed, climbing on top of you. Keeping eye contact, he runs his long, callused fingers along your thighs, teasing you, watching you shudder under his warm touch.

"J-James," you shudder. "Hmm?" he mumbles while his lips are still on your neck. "Please…" you moan drawing out the _S_. "Aw, come on, I haven't even touched you yet… let me have my fun first," he chuckles darkly.

James quickly opens your shirt, hastily undoing the buttons. He reattaches his lips to your neck and resumes the torturous sucking. As he does so, he latches his fingers onto the hem of your skirt, slowly pulling down along with your underwear.

You suddenly feel his long fingers inside of you, making you groan out in pleasure. James continuously pumps his fingers in and out of you, while pressing his lips on your stomach.

In the haze of pleasure, you subconsciously tug on his hair, which you find out, is a huge turn on for him resulting in groans of pleasure.

After a while of this torturous act, James pulls his fingers out, making you whimper.

You notice that he's finally taking his pants off.

_Fucking finally,_ you think in relief.

Hearing your whimper, James pulls himself up you your ear and whispers, "Didn't you want me to fuck you?" and with that, he climbs on top of you. And without warning, slides his member into you. He fills you up in the best way. James is just as turned on as you are; you can feel it by the way he's throbbing inside of you.

"Shit…," James grunts. "You're so fucking tight," he groans, throwing his head back in pleasure. You can't help but respond by moaning while you claw your nails down his toned, tanned back, sure to leave marks.

The way James rolls his hips reminds you of the way he was dancing earlier that night. You replay that scene in your head a couple of times, before you find yourself close to your peek.

"James…" you moan. He knows you're close, and replies, "I'm almost there. Stay with me, babe," he groans.

He slowly thrusts a couple more times, going even deeper than he was before.

Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, making you _scream_ his name. James moans your name repeatedly while coming down from his climax and rolls over next to you while taking you under his arm.

"Wow," he says. You slowly nod in agreement. He turns to you, his pupils still widened. "That was the best…" James says wearily. You nod in agreement once more before falling asleep in his arms.

_He'll steal your heart and go…_

You wake up the next morning in his bed. Alone. _Well… she was right…_ you think to yourself, feeling your heart sink a little bit.

Since James left after sleeping with you, you figure it'd be nothing just to take a t-shirt and a pair of sweats before leaving.

You shuffle to the dresser and open the drawer. There's a note in there.

_Wow. That was amazing. We should really keep in touch. Thanks for an amazing night ;)_

_Xoxo, JM_

You notice there's a phone number scribbled at the bottom sending a pang of hope through you… he really wants to see you again…

_He's a kleptomaniac._

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
